Storm
by CelestialDragon219
Summary: Sometimes, storms can be very good things. *Written for NicoRavenPen's Music Challenge.*


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any mustangs. The rights are those of the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not profit from doing this.

**Subject Line**: _Storm_ by Dragon'sPassion [Music Challenge]

**Title**: Storm

**Author**: Dragon'sPassion

**Prompt**: _Comptine D'un Autre ete L'apres-midi-Yann Tiersen_

**Genre**: Romance

**AU/CU**: Canon Universe

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: None

**Word Count**: 1,230

**A/N**: N/A

**Summary**: Sometimes, storms can be very good things. *Written for NicoRavenPen's Music Challenge.*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Storm**

Only the sound of pounding feet on hard, puddle-riddled concrete could be heard through the silence of the forest. The streets had long since been deserted as humans of all ages took shelter from the pelting rain and the ominous booming of thunder from the dark sky above.

The occasional car passed by, giving no notice to the human woman who ran through the concrete sidewalks of the city. She turned off of the sidewalk and went straight into the abandoned park. Harsh intakes of breath followed by the sudden splash as something heavy fell to the ground, broke the steady beat of the falling rain.

Sobs followed soon after. The woman slowly brought herself up to her knees and sat onto her bottom in the mud puddle she had fallen into. She tipped her heavy mass of wet, inky black hair back and cried her sorrow and anguish into the thundering skies, her tears becoming one with the crystals of water that showered her face.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring about who saw or heard her; her heart thick with the agonizing emotions running rampant. She had given him her all; her life, hopes, dreams, mind, and despite her feelings for someone else, her heart.

It had taken her years to grow to the point of loving him, but once there, she had loved with every fiber of her body but for the one piece that belonged to _him_. Yet, no matter how much it hurt. She couldn't be angry with him and refused to consider it betrayal. How could she? She had loved another while she loved him.

No, the bitterness in her soul was because she could never have the one she truly wanted and the one that she had come to love no longer wanted her. Her sorrowful cries died down to an empty laugh. She shook her head at herself but did nothing to stop the tears from coming.

While lost in her inner turmoil, she never heard the sound of slow steps coming in her direction. It wasn't until she felt arms wrapping around her and pulling her up from the mud that she noticed that she was no longer alone.

Startled blue eyes looked at the intruder only to meet a pair of frosty golden eyes warmed slightly with concern. Her heart skipped a beat. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered in a hoarse voice. "You'll get sick if you continue on like this." He said to her in that deep baritone that she loved so much.

Kagome didn't fight him as he carried her bridal style out of the park. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I witnessed everything that happened and followed after you as soon as I was able." He replied as he opened the door to the passenger side of his black mustang.

She protested when he settled her on the clean leather seats. He silenced her protests when he covered her over with his black jacket. Kagome waited as he went around and then climbed into his side of the car. She remained silent as he started the car and drove off. "Thank you." She whispered.

Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "It's the least I could do after the dishonorable way my brother left you." Kagome sighed as she shook her head and looked out the window, watching as the lightening streaked the sky and the rain continue to pour down from the heavens. "I can't blame Inuyasha for what he did with Kikyo."

Sesshomaru stared at her with confusion before turning back to the road. "Why is that?" Kagome shrugged. "I knew that he was in love with Kikyo. I accepted it because he accepted that I was in love with someone else." She paused for a second and then continued. "We started our relationship hoping to find love with each other when we came to realize that the one's we loved would never want us.

"It was odd at first, but we began to know each other in a way we never did as children. We grew to accept each other for who we were and for the individuals we loved. Later we came to love one another, despite having a portion of ourselves that belonged to our other special someone."

She stopped talking as they pulled up at the gates of what she assumed was his home. They said nothing to one another as they got out of the car and he allowed her into his home. She took the change of clothes that he offered her and with a muttered; "Thank you" went to shower and change.

Feeling better, she walked out of the bathroom and went back the way she came in hopes of finding him. He was in the kitchen, preparing a mug of something hot from the looks of the steam rising from it. He looked up at her as he passed her a cup of fresh green tea that she gratefully took a drink out of.

She sighed in appreciation as she felt the last of the cold slip away. "Thank you for going through all this trouble. I don't mean to be a burden." She quietly told him, knowing his demonic hearing would catch it." He looked at her as he fixed himself another cup of tea. "It's no problem whatsoever, Kagome. However, I would like to continue the conversation that we were having earlier on the way here."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes and gave a hesitant nod. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

Sesshomaru took a drink from his tea as he thought for a moment. "If you knew about Inuyasha's fixation with Kikyo, why did you react in the manner that you did?" Kagome put the warm mug down on the counter, her hands still wrapped around it. "I loved Inuyasha in my own way. I guess you can say in the same way he loved me, but I never expected him to actually be accepted by Kikyo. As it was, she never wanted anything to do with him.

"I was upset and bitter with myself because the person I wanted would never take me for his own. He's everything anyone could ever dream of being; beautiful, powerful, intelligent, honorable, and very well respected. Compared to him, or any one that may have their sights on him for that matter, I'm pretty plain and ordinary. Now, the only person who could and did accept my situation has what he wants and no longer wants me.

"I'm being pathetic and disgraceful and it's not getting me anywhere. I can do nothing else but move on." She finished at last; not having noticed that Sesshomaru had moved him is place at the other side of the counter to stand right behind her. She gulped nervously as she felt his muscled chest press against her back.

"What makes you think that he never wanted you Kagome?" He said against her ear, his hot breath against her skin making her blush. "What?" She said before he turned her in her seat and kissed her senseless. "Let me make up for lost time by showing exactly how much I have wanted to make you mine." He growled out as he picked her up and headed off to his room, kissing Kagome as he always wished he could.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Done!


End file.
